200 Years
by Bad Luck Andrew
Summary: Two centuries ago, a mysterious figure known as the Chosen One came out from nowhere and saved our planet from Mr. Glutton. Now, society has been rebuilt from where it was before. But no one knew where the Chosen One came from or what they used to save our world. It wouldn't be until that one miraculous day where the Chosen One came back and changed my life forever.


**As all stories, I need to say this. I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs. Thank you for not suing me.**

 **This is rated M for depression, suicidal thoughts and tendencies, language, and alcoholism.**

 **Lastly, I want to say that the latest chapter (USUM 68) of "Alola to our Saviour" was my inspiration for this story (go read it I think you will really enjoy it. Rated M by the way if you can't find it, but it isn't bad in a usual rated M way. There is some stuff that's M but for the most part, its good.) Shoutouts to you _The Poke Spectre_. Enough of this, onward with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Life on this planet has long been restored after the Chosen One came from a different realm and saved us all from Mr. Glutton. The Chosen One came to us with magical creatures unbeknown to man, but the Chosen One looked just like us. The Chosen One captured the monster terrorizing us with a special ball that converted it into pure energy and had Mr. Glutton live inside of this ball. Then, the Chosen One left through a wormhole made by one of the magical creatures the Chosen One carried in the same type of ball. The Chosen One has never been seen since along with Mr. Glutton."

"And that is your news report on the 200th anniversary of Glutton Day" the news reporter exclaimed.

I turned the T.V. off after that.

"How did the government even release info like this?" I ask my friend who's sitting next to me.

"This was worldwide news back in 2017. Who didn't know about this?" my friend responds.

"True."

"So, what are you going to do later today?"

"Well, I have to go to work at five o'clock and then clean out my storage unit afterward because it needs to be vacated in the next two weeks."

"What time do you get off work so I can help you?"

"One in the morning."

"So basically when I'm supposed to be streaming?"

"I don't have the luxury of being an Xwitch Streamer like you."

"You wish you could play Fortday just as good as me. That's why you're not a streamer."

 _"I hate that game with my guts," I think to myself._

"Well, I have to get going. I have to start streaming soon" my friend said.

"So you can stream now and fall asleep when I get out of work while I go throw my back out?" I respond.

"You said it. Not me."

"I hate you sometimes."

"Haha, see you later Connor."

"Bye Cole."

I see Cole leave in his car and start getting ready for work.

* * *

I go downstairs after getting ready and have dinner that my girlfriend prepared for me.

"Thanks for cooking dinner Anna" I thank her.

"You're welcome, Connor" she responded kind of pissed off.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" she grumbled.

"Seriously, what's going on with ya?"

"NOTHING!" she exploded.

"Just tell me. It's better to let it out than hold it i–"

"You fucking oblivious prick. Mind your own fucking business."

Either it was that time of the month or I need to see something that's going on because I'm an "oblivious prick."

I see her go to her room and I don't see anything going on so far. I look at the calendar and then I became frozen stiff.

It was our 3 year anniversary.

 _"I really fucked up,"_ _I thought._

* * *

I try to play it cool and leave when I usually do. I grab my stuff and leave to the car. After I leave the driveway, I call my boss immediately and tell him I'm taking a sick day.

"Ok, but I want you working Sunday then" he responds.

"Gotcha. Thanks, Hank." I sigh in relief.

"Just because I'm Cole's dad doesn't mean you can call me informally when I'm working and you're supposed to be at work but make a last minute phone call because it's your anniversary with your girlfriend."

"How did you know it was our anniversary?"

"I know what it sounds like when a guy misses their anniversary. I've made that mistake a couple times to know what it sounds like."

"Well, thank you, Mr. Anderson."

"No problem Connor. Good luck"

"Now that that's out of the way, onto the flower shop."

I sped my way to all the required shops and make my wallet cough money it doesn't have. I almost return home when I remember something that could give it all away: I'm still in uniform.

I drive to the closest Wall-Market and try to find decently nice clothing while still cheap. I get a blue collared shirt, light blue jeans with no holes, a tie, and a belt. I change as quickly as I can while still trying to make sure my hair doesn't get too messy in the process. I get back in the car, check that everything looks decent, check that I have all the gifts, and head back home.

That was the most stressful event I've had in a long time.

I get back home and do one last check around because if I forget even one thing Anna is going to skin me alive.

"Flowers, gifts, cards, ugh I'm not forgetting something but I know I will once I see her" I sigh.

I ring the doorbell with the most important stuff in my hands hoping that she thought I was fooling around earlier.

She doesn't answer. Understandable because of this afternoon.

I put down one of the wrapped gifts that I had and opened the door with one of the keys I had in my back pocket.

I open the door, pick the gifts back up from the ground, and enter our house.

"Anna?" I call out.

 _"Crap, did I forget to put on deodorant?"_

* * *

 _Thanks for reading. Now, this was just the introduction. The story will come back to this later. If you didn't catch it (which I'm pretty sure 99% of you did), its 2217 in this story but I decided to have society rebuilt to what it is today because it was Ultra Ruins. And yes, it is supposed to be our world, Earth. Again, inspiration came from the mentioned story at the top. It isn't as advanced because most of the population is still on other planets. Now, I'm pretty sure life still wouldn't be possible but let's pretend it is._

 _Thank you for reading and have a nice day ~ Bad Luck Andrew_

 _P.S. Reviewing would be helpful in knowing what I need to fix. I'm not good at writing but I like to do it from time to time. I would really like to improve so I could write my stories much better than before and people can get more intrigued from them. Thank you for your time._


End file.
